


Mixtape of Feelings

by CRYPT1D5



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Gen, Scout is a good son, ive just been writing dadspy content and im not particularly mad about it uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYPT1D5/pseuds/CRYPT1D5
Summary: Scout makes a mixtape for Spy
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mixtape of Feelings

  
“And why would I do  _ that _ ?” Spy snarls, glaring at the man in front of him.  Scout just stared at him, eyes showing an unreadable emotion, before scoffing,

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I fuckin’ went through a lotta’ trouble to make it?” After Spy kept silent, Scout sighed,

“Just take the fucking mixtape, Spy...Please, it would mean a lot to me.”

Spy sighed hard, then reached his hand out, inspecting the cassette when he had it in his hand.

“Yes!! Listen to it dad, you won’t regret it!” And just like that, Scout had run off, his eagerness clear.

  


“Well, he seemed excited.” Medic commented, who had seen the whole encounter. Spy just shrugged, glancing at the object in his hands,

“This was a stupid gift.”

“Huh?” Medic asked, startled by Spy’s bluntness.

  


“He knows we don’t have the same music tastes. Plus, why would I ever  _ willingly _ listen to the horrible songs that he praises and calls ‘music’? Overall, this was just a waste of time on both of our parts.”

  


Medic was silent for a moment, before speaking, sounding a bit annoyed,

“Maybe he just wants to be closer with you, Spy. Ich meine, he  _ is _ your son, after all.” And with that, Medic walked off, leaving Spy looking at the cassette, which had  _ ‘mixtape of feelings’ _ scrawled messily on the front cover.

  
  


_ <Time skip> _

  


Spy sat in his chair, smoking a cigarette. The mixtape sat in front of him, on his desk, untouched. As if it were Pandora’s box. But it wasn’t, it was just a simple gift from a son to his father, what’s so bad about that?

  


Spy closed his eyes, breathing out smoke, thinking. What harm could it do a 27-year old man if his father didn’t listen to his stupid mixtape? It would be a dumb thing to get upset over.

But, Spy remembered, Scout was the 27-year old, and he would be severely hurt if his father didn’t listen to it.

Opening his eyes, Spy stared at the gift, then he groaned. 

Grabbing the cassette from the desk, Spy noticed that Scout had doodled little shapes on it, all in different colors and sizes.

Setting it in the cassette-player, Spy waited for the first song to play,

  


_ Don't you think it's about time, that you unblocked me? No, I don't wanna stalk you, _

_ just wanna see what you're up to, _

  


Spy hummed, surprised. The intro of the song wasn’t bad, it actually sounded...good.

  


The rest of the time, Spy had found himself enjoying the music, nodding his head to the beat at times, smiles.

When the Mixtape had ended, Spy sighed, disappointed, and took the cassette out. As he fell asleep, his last thought was ‘ _ i need to apologize to scout’ _ , before falling asleep.

  
  


_ <Time Skip> _

  
  


Scout paced around his room, slight anxiety settling in his gut. He had given Spy the mixtape yesterday, and its been silence from him ever since. Did he not like it? Scout’s eyes watered at the thought of that. 

He put a lot of thought into the gift, searching through his playlists to pick songs that weren’t typically his regular sound, decorating the cover with various markers to make it more ‘artsy’.

But maybe it was all wrong, maybe it was all a bad idea.

  


Scout jumped at the sound of knocks on his door, rubbing at his eyes, mumbling a “Come in..”

Scout’s eyes widened when Spy had entered his room, his face unreadable.

“Bon après-midi, Scout, how are you?” Scout avoided the other man’s gaze, shrugging and muttering,

“I’m feeling alright…”

  


Spy nodded, a smile appearing on his face, “That is good. I did come here to talk about your gift if you didn’t mind,”

  


Scout mentally braced himself for what insults he was about to get, for how stupid and what a waste of time-

  


“I liked it.”

“Ok I fucking get it, it was dumb a-and...wait, what?”

Spy shrugged, grinning,

“I...liked the mixtape. The songs were enjoyable, I liked the art on the color, though I couldn’t decipher what it was, but I digress. Overall, 10 out of 10, son.”

Scout was silent for a moment before he smirked,

“See, I knew it! My music taste is too superior! Ohoho, wait until Medic hears about this!!” And just like that, Scout dashed past Spy, yelling for Medic.

  


Spy stood there, processing what happened, before chuckling, going back to his room.


End file.
